Twin Blood
by SophieClarke15
Summary: Chanel and Chantel Blake are twins at Ashford Academy. Despite being adopted, they have a great life. Their parents love them. They get perfect grades. They weren't the school freaks despite one's eyes being gold and the other's being silver. Life was great for the twins. But everything changes when four new kids tell them that they aren't who they think they are. Not even human.
1. Part 1- Chapter 1

"Chanel! Chantel!" my sixteen year old brother, Brian, called from the living room. "Get your lazy asses down here! Don't you have to go to school today?"

I groaned softly as I remembered that Brian's school was going to start a week later than normal, due to a burgulary that had taken place over the weekend. I sat up running my fingers through my shoulder length, black hair and thought harshly, 'Stupid Brian'. I got out of bed and walked quickly to the bathroom.

The great thing about living in my house is that there were four master bedrooms, complete with walk in closets and bathrooms. There was never a squabble over the bathroom. And living in a house with two other females and a sixteen year old boy, that was a God-send.

After my shower, I got dressed in my Ashford Academy uniform. A crisp, white, button down, pointed collar blouse, neatly tucked into a pleated, red, plaid skirt. I slipped on my white socks and my black school shoes, befors combing my hair. I straightened my hair and flipped my bang under a bit, grabbed my gold shades and slapped in on top of my head. Putting on my gold watch with the inscription Golden Girl, I opened my gold curtains, allowing light into my room. I stood at th door of my room and looked around making sure everything was in order. My golden room was perfect. No. That was not a pun. Everything in my room was gold. From my walls to my bed spread to my furniture. Everything was gold.

I stepped out of my room to see my twin sister, Chantel, stepping out of her room too.

"Good morning, Golden Girl," she greeted me with a smile.

"Morning, Silver Sweetheart," I returned.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

She shook her head, sighing. We walked downstairs together. Dad and Brian were sitting around the table while Mom dished out pancakes.

"Morning, Mom," Chantel and I said together. "Morning, Dad."

As we took our seats at the table, Brian sat smirking. Chantel burst out, her silver eyes wide,

"It's so unfair! I can't believe his school starts one week earlier."

Dad smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, "just remember, he'll have to do twice as much work next week."

Then it was my time to smirk as Brian's smile faltered.

"Sam," my mom scolded, playfully smacking my dad's shoulder, as she leaned down to give him his pancakes. "Stop encouraging them."

"I'm sorry, Linda," Dad said, givivng Mom a kiss on her lips. Mom turned almost as red as her hair.

"Girls?" she called, green eyes bright. "Wearing your bracelets?"

"Mom," Chantel said. "They've been watches for two years now. And yes. We are wearing them. We never take them off."

"Maybe if you do you'll burn if you go out into the sun," Brian said.

I glared at him, my gold eyes piercing into his sea like ones until he looked away. His eyes changed colours between blue and green from day to day. Today, his eyes were green.

Our watches were very important to Chantel and I. We have had then ever since we were adopted. At least that's the story. Apparently, mom and dad had always intended to have three children. But after Brian was born, Mom couldn't have any more children. About two years later Mom and Dad decided to adopt. When they went to the orphanage, Mom says she fell in love with my sister and I when she saw our eyes. Silver and Gold. When Mom found out that our birth mother had died in child birth, she had to adopt us. When she got us Chantel had been wearing the bracelet with Golden Girl written on it and I was wearing the bracelet with Silver Sweetheart. She switched the bracelet because "it didn't sit right that you were wearing the silver bracelet, Chanel. Your eyes are gold". When we got accepted to Ashford Academy, we had to convert the bracelets to watches since the only jewellery they accepted was a wrist watch.

"You're wearing your sunglasses?" Brian said.

"No, duh, Sherlock," Chantel said, cutting her pancakes with unbelievable delicacy.

"Your eyes still hurt then?"

"Nope," I answered sweetly. "We're just gonna wear our sunglasses to school. The same school that allows no deviation from the school unifrm without written permission from the principal."

"Girls" Mom scolded. "Be nice to your brother."

"Well, Linda," our dad chuckled, "he had that one coming."

"Hurry up," Mom said, changing the subject. "You're gonna miss the bus."

"Actually," Chantel said with a smile, "I was thinking that Brian could drive us. You know. Sibling bonding and all."

"You know, actually, I have to-"

"I think that's a great idea," Mom said cutting Brian mid-sentence. "Brian, take your sisters to school."

Brian sat with his mouth agape.

"Brian, sweetie, close your mouth. You're catching flies," I smiled.

He shut it abruply and glared at Chantel.

**Hey guys. I'm still alive. :D I know I still have Another Maximum Ride Story to attempt to finish. I think I'm going to put that on hiatus though. I intend to finish Fresh Start. I enjoy writing that story. This story is one that I have had for the past two years. I have a couple chapters written up so updates should be frequent. Hope you enjoy. Read and review. **


	2. Part 1- Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, Brian had pulled up to the gates of Ashford Academy.

"Bye, Brian," Chantel said, slipping her silver shades on her face before stepping out of Brian's car.

"Love you, hun," I told him, slipping out and putting on my sunglasses as well. "See you later."

"Yeah, yeah," Brian responded. "Whatever." And with that he sped away.

"C'mon," I told Chantel, slinging my book bag over my shoulder.

We decided to sit on one of the benches under thehuge trees on the stretch of lawn beside the school building. Chantel took out a novel she had bought last week and began reading. I took out my phone, plugged in my earphones and began watching 'Young Justice'. A few minutes later, a shadow fell over me. I glanced up and saw a pretty red-haired girl standing infront of my sister and I. she wore a pair of red shades so I could not see her eyes. She smiled uncertainly and I removed my earphones.

"Can I sit here?" she asked nervously. She was obviously new. I raised an eyebrow. Why was she _asking_ us if she could sit? It's not like we owned the school. I mean, people always told us that we have 'the look'. You know, 'the look'. The one that could make anything look good-even uniforms. That 'look' always had people asking why we didn't sit at the popular table. Little Red infront of us also had that look.

"Last time I checked it was a free country," Chantel said.

Red tilted her head a bit, seemingly wondering if my sister was joking. She got her answer when Chantel went right back to reading her book and I resumed watching my cartoon. She sat beside me uncertainly. She turned towards me as if she wanted to say something, then turned away. She turned towards me again, and then turned away. She turned towards me _again. _I sighed and paused my cartoon. I turned to her.

"Something you wanna say?' I asked her. I felt Chantel turn behind me

Little Red took a deep breath. "Aren't you a part of the popular group," she asked, putting air quotes around popular.

Chantel and I guffawed.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked

"We wouldn't be caught dead with those stuck up, D-class, Barbie princess wanna-bes," Chantel sai scornfully. Little Red chuckled at tha, then the bell rang.

Chantel and I stood, slinging our bags over our shoulder.

"C'mon," I told Little Red. "We'll take you to the Admin."

TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB

After dropping Little Red at the Administrative Office, my sister and I went to Home Room. Our teacher was Ms. Baker. As she was taking the register, there was a knock at the door. It opened to show Little Red standing there with three other new kids, also wearing sunglasses. Ms. Baker looked up.

"I'm assuming you are the new additions to my class?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Little Red responded.

"Come inside then," Ms. Baker said. "Introduce yourselves please."

The four of them waltzed inside. They all had the look.

Little Red introduced herself first. "Hi, I'm Skylar Mitchel," she said with a little wave. The other girl standing next to Little Red went next. Her name was Kaitlyn Harris. She had long blond hair and wore a pair of midnight purple sunglasses.. Next was Kyle hariss. He had blond hair like his sister's and wore midnight black shades. Lastly, was Jake Langston. He had brown hair and wore black shades.

After the introductions, the new kids took seats in various parts of the classroom. Skylar sat infront of me. Kaitlyn took a seat at the back of the classroon, looking extremely bored. Kyle sat in the front row and Jake sat two seats to Kyle's left.

"I'm sure," Ms. Baker said, "that you have been made aware of the 'no shades in class rule'."

I heard Chantel sigh and could literally see her rolling her eyes. I saw Skylar, Kaitlyn, kyle and Jake all remove their sunglasses.

"Chanel? Chantel? Are you waiting for an express invitation?" Ms. Baker asked.

The entire class turned as one body to stare at my sister and I. We simultaneously removed our sunglasses and placed them on our heads.

"Happy?" my twin and I asked.

I saw Skylar's blue eyes go wide in shock as she mouthed the words 'silver and gold'. I wrote it off as nothing. It was a typical reaction to the silver and gold eyes.

"Very," Ms. Baker replied snidely.

For the rest of Home Room, Skylar kept sneaking glances at my sister and I. We pretended not to notice. We were used to it.


	3. Part 1- Chapter 3

After Home Room, our first class was Mathematics. Skylar, Kaitlyn, Chantel and I were in the same class. The guys were in another class. The girls and I sat in a square in the centre of the classroom. Very soon, our Math teacher arrived. She was a pretty, young thing. She had hair almost as black as mine, and beautiful emerald green eyes. She introduced herself as Mrs. Brooks and quickly launched herself into the lesson. She started the class with a bit of revision and then moved on to Quadratic Equations. After doing a few problems, I got the hang of it and was breezing through the questions we had been given.

When there was about five minutes left in the class, I asked Kaitlyn and Skylar what class they would be having next.

"American History," they responded together after taking a glance at their timetables.

"Us too," Chantel said.

"And my brother," Kaitlyn added, her hazel eyes shining.

"Wonder if Jake'll be in that class too," Chantel commented.

All eyes snapped towards her- Skylar's, Kaitlyn's and mine that is.

"What?" Chantel shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. As the bell rang, Ms. Brooks asked Skylar and Kaitlyn to stay back a bit. My sister and I waited outside until they emerged.

"C'mon," Skylar said looking a bit dejected. "We're gonna be late for class."

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"Nothing. Why?" she replied.

I looked at her warily.

"Nevermind," I said. "Let's go."

Our American History class was- interesting for lack of a better word. Chantel's anticipation was well rewarded. When we entered the class, we saw Jake sitting beside Kyle. They waved us over. As we walked over, Jake's onyx eyes caught my sister's silver ones and the air became charged with electricity. There was an obvious connection between the two. Chantel looked away, collected herself, then walked up to Jake and sat in the empty chair beside him.

"Hi," she smiled, sticking out her hand. "I'm Chantel."

My eyes widened. Chantel never introduced herself first.

Jake glanced at Chanel's hand, then at her face.

"Jake," he said. Chantel's smile faltered a bit when Jake did not take her hand. She turned, facing the front of the class and pretended not to notice Jake for the rest of the class. Jake did the same, but they were both as aware of each other as I was that it was almost lunchtime.

Another interesting thing that happened occurred halfway through the class. Skylar had been sitting infront of Kyle, Kaitlyn sat infront of Jake, and I sat infront of my sister. I was staring through the window behind Skylar, while Skylar spoke to Kaitlyn. I saw Kyle lean forward slightly to swipe a pen from her desk. Faster than should have been possible, and with more strength than it seemed like Little Red could possess, she pinned his hand down on the desk.

"Do you want something?"she whispered, her lips at his ear.

"Just a pen," he responded, turning so that his lips were centimetres from hers. It was not until afterwards that I wondered how I heard it all. She released his hand, allowing him to take the pen.

"Thanks," he said, before sitting down again.

It turned out that I was not the only one who saw the ordeal. Kaitlyn saw it too. She kept looking from Skylar to her brother. Chantel leaned forward and said,

"The frission is evident."

"You've been reading way too many historical romance novels," I told her.

Our American History teacher noticed it too.

"Skylar? Kyle? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, Mr. Bates," Skylar replied, an innocent smile on her face. "Kyle was just borrowing a pen."

"In the future, Mr. Harris, please be sure to bring your own writing instruments."

"Sure thing, Mr. Bates."Kyle replied.

The rest of the class passed without incident.


	4. Part 1- Chapter 4

Pretty soon, it was lunchtime. The six of us took the seats directly across from the popular table, after collecting our lunches.

"Why are we sitting here?" Kaitlyn whined.

"It's our usual table," Chantel responded. "Why wouldn't we sit here?"

"But the popular table is right _there_," Kaitlyn whined, motioning to the table with her head.

"Aaaand?" I asked, not really seeing her point.

"Kaitlyn's always been afraid of the 'popular crowd'," Skylar explained, putting air quotes around 'popular crowd'.

"I'm not afraid of them, Sky," Kaitlyn said. She sounded like she had said it a million times. I was proven right when Skylar mouthed the rest of Kaitlyn's sentence. "I just like to avoid drama."

Chantel daintily dipped a fry in ketchup as she asked,

"You guys used to go to the same school?"

"Uh-huh," Skylar affirmed. "All of us."

"I see," I said. It kind of seemed weird that four kids from the same school transferred to our school in the same year. Unless-

"There's some special program going on with our school and yours," Skylar explained, seemingly reading my mind.

"'A Year over Yonder'?" Chantel asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know? Isn't it some kind of secret thing?"

"They had been considering sending my sister and me," I told them.

"Why didn't they?" Jake asked, curiously.

"My sister and I don't exactly have the cleanest track record," Chantel said with a smile.

"So we've made friends with trouble-makers?" Kyle said with fake dismay.

"We aren't trouble-makers per say," Chantel said slowly.

"Trouble just seems to find us," I finished.

"Often," Chantel added, shooting a wicked glance in my direction.

"Very often," I amended.

It was then that I noticed that the 'popular crowd' had been shooting daggers at my table. Not that I was surprised. The popular girls and my sister and I tended to get in disagreements from time to time. And disagreements is putting it mildly. The girls were dressed in the red and white cheerleading uniform of Ashford Academy. Cliché right? The popular girls being cheerleaders. I saw Bianca- their leader- survey my new group of friends. Her eyes fell on Jake and settled there. She nudged Ciara, her second in command, and motioned to our table. Ciara looked over and her eyes settled on Kyle. Her eyes narrowed on her prey. She slid her eyes over to Bianca. Bianca looked at Ciara and stood. Ciara followed suit. The rest of their Barbie-posse stood as well, as one body. With one look from Bianca, the posse sat down again. Ciara's eyes locked on Kyle once again and Bianca's on jake.

I looked at my table of friends.

"Oh, it's about to go down," I whispered to myself.

**Hey everyone. How are you? Been a while right? Been settling into the first half of my two year senior course of high school. Lots of hard work. Finished my first set of tests yesterday and thought I'd type up another chapter. I love reviews and I try to reply to every single one. Cause I love you guys. Shout out to ****jellon2000**** who picked up on something I surface skimmed on. Kudos to you. In each chapter I try to put a little foreshadowing. See if you can find them **** Happy hunting. **

**Sophie loves ya! :* **


End file.
